


Will anyone Mourn?

by Lou988



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou988/pseuds/Lou988
Summary: Samara has just arrived aboard the Normandy SR2 and catches the eye of an Assassin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenniferHawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferHawke/gifts).



> This was written for the MEFF Christmas exchange! There is next to no works involving these characters so fuck me was it hard to draw inspiration for this. Anyway, I hope that the gift is acceptable! Enjoy!

"I wonder if there will be anyone to mourn me when I die."

Thane thought to himself while watching Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian embracing once more as they made their way through the crew deck of the Normandy. 

It was such a small gesture, one that would pass as normal, were the two lovers reunited after a long day of work. Countless hours away from each other, clinging to the hope that soon their time together would come. What made the gesture so unorthodox however, was the fact that the Normandy had not been planet-side for 3 days...

"The spaceport smells of leaked fuel and other various fluids commonly found in the inner workings of a ship. Dock workers scurry around like rodents. Bullets curse the names of the living as they soar through the air. A blue light of both beauty and horror..."

'Hiss'

"If I wanted a history lessen I would read a fucking book, now get the fuck out of my way." Jack groaned, standing in the doorway of the elevator. She brushed past the assassin erratically, no doubt on a mission to raid Gardners stock. 

"That's the third fucking time I've caught you mind-bating over the new blue since we brought her onboard," Thane could hear coming from the refrigerator. Jack's head popping out with a grin, "I'd hate to imagine what this shit is gonna be like when you finally fuck the bitch." 

"As eloquent as ever Jack. Tell me, does Mr. Massani bring out your warm demeanor or have you always been this pleasant?" 

A middle finger and a slammed door was all Thane could receive before the Biotic made her way back to engineering. The corner of Thane's mouth shot into a slight smile. If there was one person on this ship who he didn't need to worry about it was Jack. Always so loud and never shy to speak her mind, he knew right where she stood. 

Clasping his hands behind his back, he began to make his way towards life support as the door to the starboard observation deck opened. 

"Good day to you Thane. If the time on the ship's computers are to be believed." 

"And you Justicar. Tell me, has your time on the ship been pleasant?" Thane spoke in his usual stoic and professional manner. 

"It has been acceptable, though I must admit that the irony of our situation has not escaped me. I stand by my code and my oath to the Commander, however the environment of the ship and its beneficiaries to the mission at hand are less than ideal, " Samara stated with a slight smile. "Though the will of the goddess does find humor in the most unlikely places."

At that Thane developed a smile of his own. As straightforward and zenithic as Samara was, her slight humor was a welcome sight. To be able to make pleasant jokes and conversation in such an interesting time was as breathtaking as her beauty. 

Thane would enjoy recounting this memory later. 

Before their conversation could delve any deeper, they were interrupted by a fully armored April Shepard. Her black hair previously let loose was now tied in a tight ponytail, and just a touch of mascara adorned her lashes. 

"Thane, Samara, glad I ran into the both of you. We got a tip on an Eclipse weapons cache on the planet Daratar that Cerberus might be interested in. Since it's been a boring past couple of days, I thought maybe the two of you would like to stretch out a bit."

"I would find that most acceptable, Commander." Samara said in an almost regal manor. 

Thane, almost too excited "I am in agreement as well." 

"Good. I don't know about the two of you, but spending too much time on the ship is giving me cabin fever. We will be arriving within the hour." With that, the commander took her leave of the two squad mates, making her way to the forward battery to give a quick parting word to the calibrating Turian. 

\-------------------------------------------------

"I lost shields!" Shepard screamed as she took cover behind a rock. The mission to extract the weapons cache was going about as swimmingly as any other the commander undertook. Despite her skill, and that of her companions, the mechs were putting up a decent fight. Thane found himself in a similar situation. 

Shot after shot rang out in his head as he slid behind a fortified weapons crate. Not his ideal choice for protection given the high probability of explosives being inside, he however had no alternative. As he peaked his head around a corner, he was able to see the mech targeting the crate with its main gun. Momentarily stunned by his unfortunate situation, he didn't recognize the pulsating blue aura that was forming around him. 

Now Thane was no stranger to Biotics. He himself was able to harness the telekinetic power, which in tandem with his martial arts ability would often leave his targets subdued before they even realized what was happening. The sheer power radiating from his soon to be savior was, however much more enthralling than anything he could even hope to muster. As the crate and what could have been his life crumbled around him, he felt nothing but serenity and peace as he stared up at the seraphim that only smiled back in return. In an instant, too quick for most, the shield that enveloped his gentle life exploded and in a violently beautiful display of power and force, was sent crashing into the mech. The automaton was ripped completely apart, until all that remained were the smoldering ruins of what once stood between Thane and living another day. 

Shots rang out in the distance, as Commander Shepard dropped the remaining mech. She rushed over to her teammates, panting ever so slightly. 

"Well that was fun. Who would have thought Eclipse Mercs would leave behind such wonderful toys. Is everyone alright?" 

"I do believe that we are." Samara responded gently to the commander as if her show of power did little to drain her energy. "Would you agree my dear Krios?" 

"Were it not for your timely intervention, I do believe that the commander would be in need of another assassin." Thane said with a slight smile, one that Samara was quick to return. 

The commander stood proud over the battlefield, surveying the remaining weapon crates. 19 saved, one lost. The fact that her team was still alive though was a more important victory her than any amount of munitions recovered. She called to the Cerberus shuttle for extraction and within moments, the trio were safely aboard and on their way back to the Normandy. 

\-------------------------------------------------

After leaving the decontamination process, Shepard was quick to relieve XO Lawson from her post and send her report to the Illusive man, but not before checking on the Turian that resided on the crew deck. 

The elevator was packed with the away team, but there were no words spoken. Thane would casually glance over at Samara every few seconds, glad for once that elevators seemed to travel at such slow speeds. He found himself marveling at the beauty and grace that she exuded, even by simply standing in one place. As if the Justicar could do no wrong, even if tempted. 

When the doors finally opened to the crew deck, Shepard was the first to exit the elevator. She turned the corner after giving a brief yet meaningful nod to her companions, one that each knew had the most sincere feelings behind it. Thane was about to make his way to the life support room, when he was stopped by the words that Samara had spoken. 

"Thane, my friend, would you mind joining me for a moment?" Samara whispered as she nodded towards the starboard observation deck. 

"That would be request that I find most acceptable lady Samara." Thane responded as he changed course and followed the Justicar to her room. 

As they entered the observation room, Thane took note at how very clean yet plain the room appeared. There was little in the way of the personality that other rooms on the Normandy held. The armory tailored to Jacob's interests in weaponry. The dark, secluded hole under the engineering deck that Jack had called her own. Yet despite the lack of trinkets, this room perhaps suited its occupant more than any other. The life of a Justicar is one of material sacrifice, and everything is found at face value. Nothing hidden away, save memories of a life left behind. The room in a way called to Thane as much as it did Samara, an empty shell, a vessel used to house the soul. 

Caught in the wandering of his mind, Thane barely took notice to the fact that Samara had not taken her usual prayer stance, but instead chose to occupy the space in front of the massive window. He approached her slowly, not out of fear mind you, but out of respect that one should show a person of such regal stature. He stood next to her, staring into the vast emptiness of space. 

"If it is to be believed, the emptiness tends to make one feel as if their significance holds little to no value." Thane pondered aloud. 

"Is that truly how you feel about yourself?" Samara questioned the assassin. "Surely there must be something or someone that looks upon you as their everything." 

"At one time, yes that statement may have been true. But just as the days end, my light in others lives has gone away as well. My own selfish reasons of course." As he spoke those words, Thane started to recount a happier time in his life. 

"A child and mother at play, singing songs and laughing. Standing in the doorway, too afraid to join in, the father sits back. A noise is heard that stops the revelry, wide eyes stare in wonder and excitement as little hands reach out and smiles adorn all those present." 

Thane stops his memories from returning any further as Samara lays a hand on his arm. Gently, and ever so slightly above a whisper, she speaks. 

"We have all felt the pain of lose in one way or another. That is the way of things. Choices made that we later regret." Samara stops momentarily as Thane turns and looks at her. "But with each old memory that passes, new horizons present themselves." Stepping closer, Samara takes Thane's hand in hers. "What new horizons have you come to discover?" 

Thane locks eyes with Samara. They are as beautiful as the rest of her. He can tell that they have seen pain and loss, and just like his, they have yearned for something more. Stepping even closer together, Thane starts to recount, and Samara waits with half bated breath. 

"The spaceport smells of leaked fuel and other various fluids commonly found in the inner workings of a ship. Dock workers scurry around like rodents. Bullets curse the names of the living as they soar through the air. A blue light of both beauty and horror manifests. Elegance rains down from the heavens in the most perfect form. Wild eyes engulfed in the glow of blue aura survey the area. Stunning lips part ever so slightly, inviting only the most privileged." 

A kiss. 

Their hands gently touching each others bodies as their lips stay locked for what feels like an eternity. A flood of heat from deep within overtakes their minds. Neither Thane nor Samara know exactly how long the kiss lasts, the embrace holds, but they also don't care. 

Two lost souls, once alone in a galaxy that has taken so much from them, finally together...

'Perhaps there will be one that will mourn'


End file.
